Você é meu Todo meu
by Veela-chan
Summary: Aomine acordou para mais um dia e estranhou o loiro não estar com ele na cama... Por que diabos Kise tinha que sumir logo nesse dia?


**OIIII eu voltei n.n, bom é minha primeira fic yaoi... entao sejam bonzinhos *.***

**Kuroko no basuke não me pertence, e sim ao genio que o criou, pois se fosse conserteza o Aomine e o Kise já teriam se pegado kkk**

**Essa fic é YAOI, ou seja, RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE HOMENS, se nao gosta não leia... esta avisado.**

* * *

A luz do sol que nascia, naquela manhã, passava pelas restas das cortinas escuras e entravam no quarto com as paredes cobertas de pôster sobre basquete, iluminava o cômodo com roupas jogadas por todas as partes, no chão, cadeira, escrivaninha... E no centro do quarto, dormindo na cama estava um rapaz moreno, musculoso e com traços meio robustos e rudes, mas pareciam se adequar com os cabelos curtos azuis. Aomine Daiki.

Incomodado pela claridade inconveniente que se apoderava do quarto, atrapalhando o seu sono, o azulado abre os olhos devagar e sonolentamente. "_Eu vou matar o BaKise, ele esqueceu as cortinas abertas..." _pensava o moreno e inconscientemente apertou seus braços e estranhou a falta de um corpo de cabelos loiros encolhido confortavelmente, entrelaçado nele. Ainda sonolento, bocejou preguiçosamente e foi ai que caiu a ficha. Estava sozinho na cama... _"Aonde o Kise se meteu?! Mesmo que fosse o primeiro a acordar, ele ou me acordava ou esperava eu acordar..."-_ questionou a sim mesmo, meio indignado.

Aomine levantou bufando e foi em direção ao banheiro, tomar um banho para acordar de vez e escovar os dentes. _"Ele deve ter ido fazer o café da manhã... É deve ser isso mesmo"_ pensava o azulado. Nunca imaginaria o quanto errado estava.

Já trocado e pronto para ir à escola, o moreno decidiu ver onde estaria o loiro e estranhou novamente não encontra-lo entro da casa. Mas deu de ombros, "_Ele podia só ter ido pra escola",_ às vezes não entendia o modelo mesmo que simplesmente pegou um a fruta qualquer e foi em direção à escola.

A Touou estava estranha. Muito mais rosa e vermelha do que normalmente... Olhou indignado para os balões em cores femininas e nos corações que enfeitavam os coredores. _"O que está acontecendo por aqui?!"_ Aomine decidiu organizar os acontecimentos:

Ele acordou sozinho na cama, o que era estranho já que Kise não desgrudava dele por nada...

Kise simplesmente sumiu do mapa. Sem roupas na casa de Aomine, sem mensagens ou ligações.

A escola estava muito _gay _pro seu gosto **(n/a: como se ele não fosse gay kkkk)**

Nada fazia o menor sentido na mente lerda do azulado e para piorar sua tentativa de raciocínio, ele ouviu um grito incrivelmente agudo de uma rosada de peitos grandes que corria na sua direção:

- DAI-CHAN! – _"Ignore Aomine. Ignore, finja que não é com você... Você não conhece essa maluca"_ resmungava o azulado – Finalmente achei você... Dai-chan, presta atenção enquanto eu falo com você.

- O que foi, Satsuki? – questionou o moreno com em tom sonolento e desinteressado – e já não falei para não me chamar mais assim?! – virou se pra rosada.

- Ah, Aomine-kun, você deveria ser mais sensível com as pessoas, principalmente hoje... E por falar nisso, tome. – a menina pegou um pacotinho rosa e jogou pro mais alto.

Aomine mandou olhares questionadores pro presente em suas mãos, como se ele fosse responder a todas as suas perguntas. Obviamente não ganhando resposta. Bufou tedioso e abriu-o, rasgando o papel colorido, encontrando vários chocolates meio-amargos. Perguntou silenciosamente para a Momoi o que diabos seria aquilo:

- Os chocolates obrigatórios, ora essa... Achou que eu ia esquecer de você, Dai-chan.- a rosada sorriu alegre – Mas o Kise já deve ter dado um desses pro você! Eu fiz os doces de baunilha do Tetsu-kun sozinha e consegui... Estão com um gosto bom pelo... – o moreno já não ouvia mais o monologo da sua amiga de infância. Estava começando a encaixar as coisas.

"_Chocolates, decoração, corações, o Kise..."_ Não acreditava que tinha esquecido o Valentine's Day, olhou para um calendário qualquer e confirmou. Dia 14 de fevereiro. Dia dos Namorados.

Depois dessa descoberta, Aomine vasculhou sua mala diversas vezes, tirou e colocou os materiais do seu armário. Ele lembrava que no ano anterior, o loiro tinha o surpreendido com varias declarações e pequenos presentinhos, completamente inúteis, e por ultimo lhe entregou o chocolate meio-amargo com recheio de limão, preferido do azulado.

Mas não tinha nada em nenhum lugar e pior nenhuma das suas conclusões explicava o porquê do Kise ter sumido, principalmente nesse dia...

################-###############-####################

Daiki não prestou atenção em nenhuma aula daquele dia, muito menos conseguiu dormir, nem mesmo na aula de História – o sonífero daquele professor parecia não afeta-lo nesse miserável dia. Ficou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com o Kise e com o decorrer dos minutos olhava vez ou outra para os casais formandos. Nas meninas que coravam envergonhadas ao entregar seus chocolates a seus devidos companheiros ou a alguém que gosta.

Aomine se pegava pensando no loiro entregando os chocolates como no ano anterior, suas bochechas coradas, um sorriso alegres, os olhos brilhando quando o moreno aceitou-os, os chamados, os Aominechii gritados e os poucos Daikichii sussurrados em seu ouvido, sua pele, os cabelos, seus beijos, seus gemidos... _"Ahomine! Controle-se, olhe no que pense!"_ repreendeu a si mesmo o moreno, já estava a ficar com algumas sensações no baixo ventre e sinceramente não era muito adequado pagar um mico se ficasse excitado com esses pensamentos, pelo menos não na sala de aula, em publico...

Depois das longas, tediosas e maçantes aulas desse dia, Aomine saiu rápido da escola – nem se importava com o treino daquele dia, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. _"Satsuki, que se vire com o treinador... Apesar de achar que ela fora ver o Tetsu" _pensava entediado. Nem se importava com os dois, tinha algo muito importante para fazer. _"Por que diabos o Kise não lhe deu nenhum chocolate ou suas surpresas hoje?"_

O azulado nem se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa melosa, mas sabia que o loiro era um romântico incorrigível. _"Nunca que ele esqueceria esse tipo de coisa...". _Caminhando em direção à escola do mais baixo, Aomine decidiu ligar pro loiro _"Como não pensei nisso antes?"_, pegou o seu celular e apertou a tecla da chamada rápida.

_Tu, tu, tu, tu,tu_. Tocou, tocou e caiu na caixa de chamadas. _Aqui é o Kise, não posso atendê-lo nesse momento, pois tenho algo melhor para fazer, deixe recado, talvez eu retorne... _Bufou indignado, o loiro nunca largava o celular, a não ser quando estava com ele _"E olhe lá..."_, atendia todas as chamadas e falava que não podia falar no momento ou desligava na cara, depois ligava de volta se desculpando. Nunca deixava cair nesse recadinho ridículo_. "O que estava acontecendo com o BaKise?"._

Virou a esquina e já podia ver a entrada do Kaijou. Percebeu a grande movimentação logo na porta do colégio. Milhares de meninas faziam um tumulto, gritando e pulando animadas. Chegando mais perto pode perceber uma cabeleira loira no meio daquele muvuco de meninas. Suspirou, ficou feliz em ver que Kise estava bem, mas odiava toda aquela atenção que o loiro recebia das garotas por ser modelo _"Tudo bem que ele é lind... Quer dizer, é modelo, mas necessitava de tanta aglomeração"_.

Kise estava sorrindo, como sempre, um sorriso cheio de dentes, recebendo os chocolates, às vezes corava por causas das declarações que recebia, agradecendo os presentes, mais o azulado ficou confuso e indignado ao perceber que o loiro não parecia dispensar nenhuma delas e ficava com todos os chocolates. _"Ora, ele é o seu namorado! SEU NAMORADO! Não deveria ficar aceitando presentes e declarações!"_

O moreno rosnou furioso quando percebeu um garoto do mesmo tamanho do modelo, conversando com o loiro, entregando algo pro mesmo que assinou sorridente. Mas quando os dois garotos se abraçaram, Aomine mandou tudo pro inferno e andou a passos rápidos até os dois, atropelando o mar de garotas que os separavam.

Ele estava puto. _"Quem aquele bastardo pensava para abraçar o SEU Kise daquele jeito?!"_. A aura negra que envolvia o corpo do azulado era assustadora, mas as feições em seu rosto estavam milhares de vezes piores, parecia a própria morte. Parecia que iria matar um. Quando o garoto abusado, percebeu o moreno vindo na direção dos dois com aquela cara diabólica. Separou-se de Kise rapidamente.

- KISE!- o moreno rosnou, sua voz fizera o loiro ter calafrios na espinha _"Por que ele está aqui? Não bastou o que disse ontem..." _As lembranças da noite passada passavam no cabeça do modelo, isso entristeceu o loiro, que nem percebeu o garoto agradecendo.

-Arigatou, Kise-kun, minhairmãiragostarmuito. Ja né. – disse o garoto depressa e saiu correndo assustado.

-Kise, o que pensa que está fazendo? – novamente a voz que fazia o loiro se arrepiar, parecia ainda mais diabólica, apesar de estar num tom baixo. O loiro se virou lentamente, colocando uma cara mais indiferente que conseguia. Tinha que mostrar que o moreno não o afetava mais, apesar de ser uma mentira deslavada.

- O que você quer, Aomine? – o azulado estava incrivelmente bravo e sua paciência no limite que nem reparou na falta do ~chii de Kise.

- O que eu quero? Você tem que me explicar as coisas, isso sim, sua loira oxigenada! – nem se importava com as palavras usadas para o xingar foram femininas, estava fora de si, nem percebeu o quanto isso destruía o loiro por dentro. _"Então era verdade, e eu achando que ele iria se desculpar... BaKise, baka, esqueça sua ilusões"._

- Por que eu deveria explicar algo para você?! – questionou o loiro sarcástico, mas seu tom parecia meio magoado, mas o azulado nem percebeu o quanto suas palavras afetavam o loiro, só queria respostas.

- Ou você vai se explicar por bem ou por mal...

- Você não manda em mi... AHHH, AHOMINE PONHA-ME NO CHÃO AGORA! – gritou o loiro, mas o moreno nem deu ouvidos para o rapaz corado tanto de raiva quanto vergonha que ele mesmo tinha colocado em seus ombros, como um saco de batatas. Kise se debatia tentando escapar, não queria ficar na companhia do azulado, muito menos sozinho, não queria acabar indo contra tudo o que pensará desde ontem a noite e derreter-se novamente pelo Aomine, que o segurava com força para que não escape.

Aomine caminhava em passadas rápidas para fora do campo de visão das fãs de seu amante, queria suas respostas e a teria, sem novas interrupções. Kise tremia, tinha vontade de chorar mais engoliria as suas lagrimas, _ele_ não as merecia.

Caminhando pelos corredores, entrou numa sala qualquer se soltou o loiro brutamente no chão, o mesmo não esperava esse tipo de tratamento acabou desabando no chão.

- Então é tudo verdade, né? – questionou o modelo num sussurro, de cabeça baixa deixando os cabelos loiros esconderem o seu rosto enquanto tentava segurar as lagrimas que escapavam pelos olhos dourados. Mesmo num sussurro o moreno, além de escutar, percebeu a voz embraganhada do loiro e o tom triste.

- Verdade, o quê? – ao ouvir aquelas palavras o loiro finalmente se levantou do chão e encarou os olhos azuis com fúria, deu um riso sarcástico antes de continuar "Que sínico!"

-Como você é cruel e sínico, Aomine... - o azulado finalmente percebeu a falta do indispensável ~chii do loiro e arregalou os olhos em surpresa "Kise não pronunciou o ~chii?! O quê diabos aconteceu com esse loiro?"

- Eu não es... – nem pode falar, fora interrompido por gritos.

-COMO SE ATREVE A APARECER NA MINHA FRENTE DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE VOCE DISSE ONTEM? VEIO ZOMBAR DA MINHA CARA DE NOVO? – as lagrimas já corriam soltas pelo rosto loiro, estava desabando, completamente quebrado.

- Kise, calma. Eu não sei sobre o que... – interrompido novamente. Seu rosto no lado esquerdo doía, um pouco do sangue saia pela sua boca. Tinha cambaleado para trás depois de receber um soco de Kise. "Soco? SOCO?! Nunca Kise tinha me socado antes... Alguns tapas que ardiam como o inferno nas brigas, mas nada mais..."

- Você é perverso, Aomine. PERVERSO – um sussurro aterrorizante seguido por um grito a plenos pulmões assustara o azulado – Não sabe sobre o que eu estou falando? COMO NÃO SABE?! Então eu refresco a sua memória. VOCE DISSE QUE NUNCA DEVERIA TER ME ESCOLHIDO COMO NAMORADO! OTIMO! NÃO ME TENHA!Sobre o meus sentimentos serem unilateral, que não seja por isso EU TE ODEIO! – gritou o loiro quase rasgando sua garganta, lagrimas ainda saiam pelos seus olhos, mas ele se apressou em sair o mais rápido possível de lá. Estava destruído. Enquanto Aomine olhava espantado pela porta em que Kise deixou a sala, coma s lembranças da noite anterior, antes esquecidas, voltando rápidas para sua mente. _"Não acredito no que disse... E me odeia agora, por motivo..."_ pensava o azulado enquanto batia a cabeça e socava a parede com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido _"AHO!"_

Precisava concertar as coisas e tinha que ser ainda nesse dia. Maldito dia.

################-###############-####################

Kise corria pelos corredores da escola, com a visão embaçada pelas lagrimas que apareciam cada vez mais em seus olhos. O dourado não tinha mais o brilho alegre que sempre seguia o loiro junto com uma aura infantil que sumiu totalmente. As lembranças que tanto queria esquecer voltavam em sua mente ferindo-o ainda mais

**-Flashback-**

_O azulado estava confortavelmente sentado em uma das poltronas da sala, a sua preferida encostada na parede, lendo uma revista qualquer que ele tinha de garotas peitudas de biquines, essa em principal era de loiras, exclusivamente, de acordo com a capa. Olhava vidrado pelas paginas e vez ou outra virava a revista como se quisesse ver de todos os ângulos, o sorriso sacana e malicioso estava estampado no seu rosto. Estava tão concentrado que nem reparou em algum vindo em sua direção:_

_-Aominechii...! – disse manhoso um Kise, vindo em direção do amante, mesmo percebeu que o moreno assustou e escondeu rapidamente a revista que estava lendo. __**"Aominechii nunca escondeu as revista de mulheres peitudas de mim, o que tem essa de tão errado para ele esconder?"**__ A pergunta ficou martelando na cabeça loira e uma curiosidade infantil junto com uma pitada de ciúmes se apoderou do modelo. Precisava ver o saber sobre o que era a revista..._

_-K-kise, aconteceu algo? – "__**Eu gaguejei... GAGUEJEI?! Eu não posso gaguejar num momento critico como esse! E se o Kise descobre? Eu to morto!"**__ o moreno escondeu a revista das loiras em sua costa apoiando firmemente na poltrona. _

_O loiro caminhou felino até Aomine, subiu na poltrona com uma perna de cada lado de Aomine, passando suas mãos pelo peito do namorado indo em direção as costas. O azulado nem percebeu as mãos do modelo, estava mais preocupado rezando para que o loiro não senta-se em seu colo, não queria que o namorado senti-se o quanto duro e excitado estava pelas imagens que vira a pouco. Agradecia pela calça moletom grande, uns dois números maiores, que estava usando, mas sabia que o loiro ia pensar o que não devia e fazer um grande barraco, se perceber a elevação do moreno._

_-PEGUEI! Isso que você estava vendo, Aominechii! – falou o loiro ao pegar a revista, dando um susto no moreno que ao tentar impedir que o amante visse a capa e o conteúdo, acabou dando um movimento brusco causando a perda de equilíbrio do menor que acabou caindo em seu colo. Aomine congelou e olhou para um Kise de olhos espantados sentado em seu colo __**"Droga, eu to ferrado agora! Kise não pense besteira!"**_

_O modelo olhava espantado o namorado, não acreditava que apenas ficar em cima do azulado, pudesse causar aquilo no maior. __**"Nem havia provocado, ora essa?!"**__ pensava, foi quando ele reparou na revista em suas mãos melhor. Sabia que era de mulheres peitudas __**"Era Aominechii, apesar de tudo"**__, mas ao perceber que as meninas da revista estavam vestidas de lingerie somente, ou pior, sem nada mesmo NA CAPA, nem queria pensar no que poderia ter no interior. __**"MALDITO AHOMINECHII!"**_

_A raiva estampada no rosto vermelho do loiro e a fúria em seus olhos fizeram o maior engolir em seco, e quase temer por sua vida. Quase, pois aquele homem em seu colo, com uma aura horrível ao seu redor ainda era o Kise._

_-Como você pode? Como você pode? – os sussurros estavam carregados de rancor e repletos de magoa, o loiro parecia repetir aquela frase colo um mantra enquanto apertava mais as mãos em punho quase ferindo suas palmas para tentar se acalmar._

_- Kise, não é o que você está pensando... Vamos conver- Tentou dizer o Aomine, mas fora interrompido pelos gritos da pessoa em seu colo._

_-Não é o que eu estou pensando? NÃO É O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO, AOMINECHII! COMO PODE NÃO SER O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?! AS PROVAS ESTAO AO MEU REDOR! NA MINHA MÃO! ESTAMPADA NA SUA CARA! E não precisamos conversar... – o loiro foi abaixando o tom, suspirando cansado, o azulado achou que nesse momento poderia interferir, colocou as mãos ao redor do loiro o puxado para um abraço. Nem sabia o erro que tinha cometido._

_-TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM! – gritou novamente um Kise enfurecido, usando toda a força ao empurrar o moreno ao perceber que ainda estava no colo do outro, levantou rápido e instantaneamente, ficando a pelo menos 2m de distancia do outro o olhando com nojo. – NÃO ME TOQUE!_

_- Kise, calma... – disse o moreno pacientemente, levantando e indo na direção do loiro – Me deixa explic –_

_NÃO ME PEÇA CALMA! – e quando percebeu o azulado muito perto quase tocando-lhe – NÃO ME TOQUE AHOMINE! –correu, desviando dos braços do amante, para trás do sofá, deixando o móvel entre eles – EU SINTO NOJO DE VOCE! COMO VOCE PODE? DEPOIS DE TUDO! VOCE AINDA PREFERE ESSAS... ESSAS... – e o loiro finalmente desmoronou em lagrimas._

_Aomine suspirou e foi em direção ao loiro, mas quando estava perto de abraça-lo, Kise empurrou seus braços indo mais longe do moreno. A paciência de Aomine estava acabando e ai que começou a grande merda._

_- Vamos Kise, pare de ser tão unilateral... – só percebeu o que disse depois de ter falado, mas antes de poder arrumar mais um de seus erros, uma ardência em seu rosto e um grande estralado fora ouvido no cômodo. Kise olhava friamente para o azulado, com o rosto vermelho com a marca dos dedos do loiro em um dos lados. Aomine estava quase explodindo, mas Kise já estava estourado._

_- UNILATERAL? UNILATERAL?! ENTAO QUER DISSER QUE É UNILATERAL?! VOCE É CRUEL, AHOMINE, CRUEL! – gritou o loiro, e isso foi a gota d'água para Aomine, era chamado de cruel por algo que não fizera já era demais. Ele soltou a bomba._

_-AINDA NÃO SEI COMO EU PUDE QUERER TER VOCE COMO NAMORADO! –gritou por fim o azulado... Aquelas palavras destruíram o loiro. O coração de Kise quebrou em pedaços __**"Meus sentimentos pro ele são unilateral... Ele não me queria como... como..."**__, o menor nem conseguia pensar direito perante as palavras do moreno._

_-Q-quer di-dizer que você na-não queria...?_

_- NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO! –o azulado estava fora de si, desviou os olhos daquele Kise choroso e magoado indo em direção a cozinha, beber alguma coisa para esfriar a cabeça. O modelo derramou mais algumas lagrimas antes de pegar a sua mochila, abri-la, pegar uma caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada com papel cetim azul e um laço amarelo. Aquele era os chocolates que o loiro iria dar para o amante no dia seguinte. Sorriu falsa e tristemente antes de jogar com força no lixo perto da porta. Abrindo-a e indo embora dizendo:_

_-Adeus, Aominechii..._

**-Off-**

Kise correria mais se seu braço não tivesse sido segurado firme. A pessoa atrás não tivesse puxado-o e o loiro não tivesse batido com tudo num corpo musculoso ao ser puxado. Se o mais alto não tivesse passado as mãos por entre as roupas do modelo, adentrando por baixo da camisa do menor tocando-lhe a pele branca. Se o loiro não tivesse se arrepiado com o toque e a respiração perto do seu ouvido e o sussurro fraquinho e rouco pronunciado pelo maior não tivesse derretido o loiro:

- Eu te amo, Ryota. – se nada disso tivesse acontecido, o loiro não teria ficado aéreo por um período de tempo. Tempo suficiente para ser levado para a casa do mais velho. Pois quando Kise deu por si, estava na sala da casa de Aomine, sendo abraçado pelo moreno... Quando percebeu sua situação empurrou com força o mais alto, desfazendo o abraço. Virou a cabeça para o lado e fez um biquinho birrento enchendo as bochechas, o que causou risos no azulado.

- Ah vamos Kise, para de melodrama... Temos que nos resolver e – começou o moreno

-Por quê? – mesmo fulo com o Aomine, o loiro acabou falando a pergunta chave.

- Ora, por quê? Você é meu namorado. – disse o azulado e o que aumentou o bico do loiro

-Mas você disse que não que-

- Desconsidera tudo o que eu disse, ok? Kise, eu devo ter sido possuído por algum tipo de demônio, estilo o Akashi, e falei merda... – a frase causou risos no loiro, falar que o capitão um dia fora possuído por alguma coisa fazia sentido, mas ainda é engraçado, principalmente naquele contexto. Mas o Kise logo fechou a cara de novo, ainda não estava revolvido nada pare ele se alegrar.

- Mas você disse que eu estava a ser unilateral...

- Unilateral, unilateral, Kise, essa palavra não tem haver só com os sentimentos... Tsk Eu estava falando sobre a sua opinião, era para você ouvir o meu lado da historia, baka! – com essa frase, Kise acabou corando, estava envergonhado de seus atos, mas ainda estava meio receoso para com o moreno. _"E aquela revista?"_

- Se não tinha nada de errado, por que escondeu a revista, então?

- Eu admito não queria que você visse o conteúdo da revista...- nisso o loiro abriu um sorriso meio magoado meio arrogante, tipo "agora te peguei" – achava que você iria fazer uma escândalo se visse o que tem dentro...- disse Aomine passando a mão nos cabelos azuis ao pegar a revista – Olhe... – falou o moreno colocando a revista nas mãos do loiro a sua frente.

Kise olhou desconfiado Aomine, antes de reparar na revista, era mesma capa horrorosa de antes, mas agora ao olhar com mais calma percebeu que a revista era grossa que as outras do namorado. Deu um olhar gélido pro amante, que apenas sorriu divertido, como se esperasse a próxima reação. Mesmo estranhando, abriu a revista. Curiosidade, oras...

O rosto de Kise passou de indignação, para espanto e depois começou a corar de vergonha. Não tinha fotos de mulheres loiras nuas ou algo do tipo, eram fotos dele, Kise Ryota. No começo, eram fotos da sua própria revista (que ele posava), mas depois elas começaram a ficar cada vez mais _puritanas, _tinha dele SÓ com a blusa do time da Touou do Aomine, dele corado, se beijando, gemendo, dormindo, nu e dormindo, todo cheio de gozo, e por Kami-sama até mesmo no meio do ato. _"Que vergonha, como o Aominechii tirou essas fotos? Eu deveria ter percebido, né?! Ah Kami-sama, que vergonha"_

O loiro rapidamente fechou a revista, completamente envergonhado, colocando-a rapidamente no sofá e pondo as mãos no rosto tentando cobri-lo. Só ouvia a risada do azulado, que o deixava ainda mais encabulado, antes deste puxa-lo pela cintura colando os corpos. O impacto fez com que o menor tira-se as mãos do rosto e encara-se os olhos azuis escuros.

-Agora acredita em mim?- o loiro só balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

- Preciso mostrar mais alguma coisa? – isso fez o loiro corar mais e balançar a cabeça novamente , negando agora.

- Então...-começou o azulado – Onde está o meu chocolate? – questionou ao loiro que corando ainda mais apontando para a lata de lixo. O azulado somente suspirou, pensando que o seu chocolate tinha ido para no lixo, depois da briga entre os dois no dia anterior.

- Mas sabe como você pode me recompensar? – o loiro negou com a cabeça e o moreno sorriu maliciosamente - Que tal fazer mais fotos para a revista? – o loiro arregalou os olhos ao pensar que as fotos envolviam os dois numa cama e ele gritando e gemendo a plenos pulmões.

- AOMINECHII!- o loiro gritou de susto quando o azulado, apertou as suas coxas o levantando, e lavando em direção ao quarto.

- Kise, Kise, Kise... Você é meu... Todo meu.

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram? Tomara que sim n.n**

**Será que alguem tem uma explicaçao pro Ahomine ter um album de fotos pervertidas do Kise com uma capa de revista de mulher? Alem do fato dele ser pervertido u.u**

**Deixem reviews e façam essa autora feliz n.n**


End file.
